Steven Carson
Steven Carson (portrayed by Cameron Stewart) is Tori and Carly's ex-boyfriend. He only appeared in iParty with Victorious. History Steven's parents are divorced but share custody. As such, he lives with his mother in Seattle and his father in Los Angeles every other month, resulting in him being home schooled. Three months prior to the crossover, he met and began dating Tori but began cheating on her with Carly Shay a month later when he returned to Seattle. His scheme was unknowingly thwarted by Robbie Shapiro who took a picture of him and Tori and instantly uploaded it to TheSlap, allowing Carly to discover his two-timing. At Kenan Thompson's party, Tori brings Steven along where he gifts her a charm bracelet (the exact same one he gave Carly, using the exact same lines, but not noticing the bracelet was mistakenly engraved as "Topi") before the two mingled independently. While Steven chats up some friends, Tori meets Carly and discovers his duplicity. Enraged at Steven, both girls get back at him by luring him into a closet, via Tori inviting him to their 100 Day Kiss, where the two, along with Kenan, expose him as a cheater live on iCarly to "like a million people." Frustrated beyond words, Steven storms off in a huff. Personality On the surface, Steven is an extremely charming and personable individual, being beloved by seemingly everyone in Carly and Tori's immediate circles, even by the bitter Mr. Howard and the self-centered Trina Vega, with everyone in each city supporting his relationship with both girls. Despite his clever scheme, he appears to be somewhat complacent as he never planned for the simple possibility that Tori and Robbie would post about him on TheSlap. Like most everyone outside of Tori's immediate circle, Steven seems quite confused by Jade West, often looking bemused at her more outlandish statements. Trivia *According to Tori's blog: **He has TWO zippers on his jacket pocket. Why isn't one zipper enough? Is he greedy? **He never wants to watch iCarly with Tori -- which is weird because it's like everyone's favorite show and he watched it with her in iParty with Victorious. **His second toe is bigger than his first. Someone once said that's a sign of intelligence. Of course that "someone" was Sinjin and no one should listen to Sinjin. **He thinks living in two states makes him really cool. I'd agree if I didn't have to share him with Washington! **He's extremely camera shy -- he really doesn't like his picture taken. He doesn't even have a SplashFace account! *According to Carly's blog: **His nose gets pink when he gets embarrassed. **He could tell Carly how the states got their shapes. **He is so flexible that he can scratch his ear with his toe -- which is kinda useless but awesome anyway! **He's Steven with a "V" not "PH" -- he says the V is for "Victorious"... **He doesn't use internet slang like LOL or TTYL. He's so sophisticated. *Given that he and Tori were due to share their 100 Day Kiss a month before he and Carly, Steven was Tori's exclusive boyfriend for the first month of their relationship. *Steven might have been more into Tori than Carly, sounding somewhat resigned to the latter dumping him but being visibly horrified by the former doing so. Alternatively, he might not have expected to lose them both in one night or both. *He was Tori's first on-screen boyfriend, Daniel having already been an ex at the time of his introduction. *Despite both Carly and Tori having dated him for months before the special, Steven was never even mentioned before the crossover. *He bears some similarities to Ryder Daniels, another two-timing boyfriend of Tori's. Just like Ryder, his scheme was thwarted by Robbie trying to be cool. *It's not clear if Steven counts the months he spends in the other city as counting with respect to his relationship with the girls, i.e.: it's not clear if LA-Seattle-LA counts as three months with Tori or their hundred day kiss was after three months in LA. *Carly regards him as quite strong, opining that he would "pound Freddie silly" if he were challenged to physical combat. Gallery IPWV13.png IPWV10.png IPWV7.png IPWV5.png IPWV4.png IPWV1.png IPWV72.png IPWV68.png IPWV67.png IPWV66.png IPWV65.png IPWV64.png IPWV63.png IPWV62.png IPWV93.png IPWV92.png IPWV91.png IPWV89.png IPWV88.png IPWV87.png IPWV86.png Carson, Steven Carson, Steven Carson, Steven Carson, Steven Carson, Steven Carson, Steven